


『雉烟』白卷 1

by Potatowine



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatowine/pseuds/Potatowine
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker





	『雉烟』白卷 1

从上个月开始，马林梵多总是浸在阳光里，在夏季的热浪中渴望雨水，就着风卷起地上的烟尘呼吸炙热的空气。炎热的天气让人的感官放大，油菜花的味道还停留在身上，却已经迎来了向日葵的季节。  
早上的时间很充裕，足够从马林梵多的居住区步行至总部，即使在路上多停留一会也没有关系，甚至可以在咖啡店里耐心等待一份新鲜的早餐。  
这家店从外观上看好像永远不会有人光顾，挂在门口的招牌已经褪色，店面很小，只有一名年轻的女店员背对着他忙碌，他盯着她头上那个印着白色雏菊的淡蓝色发圈出神，一个人准备两份早餐有些匆忙，但他有足够的时间等。锅子里的煎蛋滋滋作响，蛋黄已经散开在锅里蔓延，混着透明的蛋液渐渐凝固，不规则的边缘被烤焦微微卷起。烤箱里的面包片和蛋挞一起慢慢变得焦黄。  
要不要提醒她一下？斯摩格来回看着锅和女孩忙碌的背影，她好像已经忘记了锅里还做着东西，正在费力地和一台手摇磨豆机较劲，本来就摇摇欲坠的把手在她手里好像再一用力就要报废。金属摩擦时不时发出刺耳的声音让斯摩格感到头皮发麻，若不是库赞之前说过手磨咖啡更好自己也不会来忍受燥热和噪音等待，他的眼睛紧盯着咖啡机转动的齿轮，在机械的压力之下豆碗中的咖啡豆被碾成粉末落在底部的粉盒里，如果在下午茶时间他倒还有兴趣尝试一下亲自磨咖啡的乐趣，但是现在他只想尽快拿到早餐然后走人。  
真难搞啊，女孩抬手蹭了蹭额头悄声抱怨了一句，灶台上的煎锅和烤箱疯狂地散发着热量，甚至跨越吧台传递到了斯摩格这边，他的额头上沁出一层细细的汗，之前从未感觉到夏天来得如此之快，细细摩擦着牙齿，斯摩格想抽烟。  
唯一的顾客坐在吧台前，斯摩格一直很难理解这里的装修设计，吧台的桌面很低，偏偏椅子又很高很容易让人失去平衡，他只好用手肘撑在桌面上再把双腿蜷缩起来。店里飘着一股奇怪的味道刺激着他的鼻腔——刚刚摆脱过敏性鼻炎的困扰，环顾一下四周他找到了味道的来源，一只放置在角落的油漆桶，他注意到旁边粉刷了一半的墙壁，实木的吧台看起来有些年头了，棱角和边缘已经被磨得发亮，桌面上摆着一只很大的盆栽，怎么看都不像是合适的桌面摆设，伞状的草叶承受不住室内的高温软踏踏地垂下来，微微干瘪的叶面上依附着几点白色盖住了原有的纹路，像是滴落上去的到现在已经完全风干，他用拇指揉捻着直至表面那层变成白色屑状物慢慢脱落掉进下面的土壤。  
靠近门口的吧台桌面上一台老式收音机里伴着杂音传出断断续续的音乐，好像下一秒就会坏掉，斯摩格依稀能够分辨出是一首歌曲，大概只有在如此老旧的咖啡店里还收留有这样的古董吧，对于喜欢音乐的人来说的确是一件享受的事情，但斯摩格只会觉得这很聒噪。  
烟雾果实的能力可以让他悄悄做一些不想被人发现的事，比如关掉那扰人的音乐，看到女孩跟随节奏轻轻摇晃的脑袋沉醉其中的样子，斯摩格实在不好意思开口让她把收音机关掉。手指到小臂逐渐变成烟雾，从在吧台下面穿过去绕到收音机前，在女孩看不见的地方，拿起收音机的时候他才发觉自己低估了它的重量，那个收音机的位置的确很危险，他总感觉它马上就要掉下去，在犹豫着要不要擅自把音乐关掉，至少把收音机往里面的位置拨一拨。如果被对方看到的话应该会害怕的吧，他也不想让自己的能力在给别人带来困扰，但是收音机比他想象的要沉重，加上和桌面的摩擦令他难以移动。  
他一边移动一边观察着女孩的背影，不想被发现。她正从烤箱里取出滚烫的烤盘，灶台上摆满了东西，需要找一片更大一点的空间，打算放到收音机旁边的空桌上。女孩的身体转过来的时候，手肘碰到了收音机，而斯摩格的烟雾也在一瞬间消失。两个人同时的动作让收音机失去平衡，一下子从桌上栽了下来。重重的坠地声音让他心里一惊，女孩吓了一跳，急忙拾起来拧了拧按钮，收音机彻底没有了声音，斯摩格清楚地看到它的天线已经折断了。  
女孩发出了一声懊恼的声音，它坏掉了，她只能看向店里唯一的客人，眼神传递着哀伤，斯摩格有点责怪自己刚才的行为，垂下眼点点头表示很遗憾。女孩叹了口气把收音机放好继续准备早餐，一个小小的意外打破了沉闷，她开始和斯摩格说着一些无关紧要的事情，夏天到了，可能是因为天气热的原因，手忙脚乱的就很容易出错。  
斯摩格左耳进右耳出地听着，无聊地用手指戳了戳盆栽里面已经有些开裂的泥土。  
咖啡要加奶盖吗？女孩转过身来问道，他回过神，捻了捻之间的泥土颗粒：加，谢谢——这家店是要重新装修吗？他随口问道。  
是的，我弟弟就快毕业回来了，我想把这里重新修整一遍迎接他，女孩兴奋地转过身来，手里正在起泡的牛奶飞溅到围裙上也没有在意。  
毕业，夏天也是毕业的季节，他正琢磨着，女孩已经把打包好的早餐放在他面前：一份炼奶柠檬吐司面包、一杯焦糖气泡水、一杯摩卡咖啡和一个金枪鱼三明治。  
他需要在咖啡变冷之前赶到总部去，暴露在阳光下走两步就会开始出汗，他不得不腾出一只手抹去鼻梁上的汗珠，牵扯掉一根睫毛落进下眼睑，眼球被磨得渗出眼泪，抬起头看到的是夏天。  
斯摩格每天要走很远的路程从总部到镇上居住的地方，坚持要住在自己的房子里，因为海军宿舍毕竟条件有限，他的办公室和宿舍房间永远在走廊的尽头，也是蚊虫最多的地方。斯摩格很难在闷热的夜晚伴着蚊虫的声音入睡，狭窄的窗台上放着库赞送给他的一株捕蝇草，就是那种很丑陋的长着两片锯齿状叶子的植物——它还太幼小了，你可以试着捉一只蚊子来喂它，库赞当时是这样讲的。  
斯摩格当然不指望这株还没有自己拇指大的小草能够解决他的困扰，也没有去特意地饲养，只是偶尔用手指去试探它是否活着的时候总能被轻轻的夹住。  
走在阳光下是一件很煎熬的事情，尤其是在这样炎热的夏季，他恨不得一路上都躲在树木或楼房的阴影里。比阿隆摩托车是个很好的交通工具，但似乎并不适合现在，自从上周他被排气管烫伤小腿之后，车子就被他暂时存放起来，发动机稍一运转就会热得发烫，散发出多余的热量让他整个人都燃烧起来，要尽可能减少行走在路上或暴露在阳光下的时间。  
海军总部的一切都在正常有序地运转，大海之上依旧有海贼兴风作浪，这些都不需要斯摩格关心，他关心自己调职的事。库赞已经明确的表示自己会和战国交涉，但斯摩格迟迟等不来消息。从他迈进总部大门一路走上楼梯，在走廊的一端看到办公室门口的牌子，他都一直在犹豫着自己这种行为算不算越级。  
元帅他不在这里，斯摩格在办公室门口遇到了战国的秘书官，一位被繁重工作折磨得有些神经质的女士，戴着一副大得有些夸张的黑框眼镜，样式也非常古板，精致的妆容也掩盖不住她满脸的疲惫。斯摩格看见她的时候，这位秘书官正抱着一大摞能够遮挡住自己视线的文件和书籍在办公室门口徘徊，显然已经腾不出手打开门，他给予了及时的帮助。当他问起元帅的去向，眼镜女士正准备把东西放在桌上，好像很生气似的重重抛下，桌面上放置的几张单薄的纸页纷飞。  
元帅现在不在总部，如果您想找他的话请等一段时间再来吧，眼镜女士松了口气，摘下眼镜，用拇指和食指揉捏着鼻梁上被眼镜鼻托压出的两个小坑，眉头放松的时候也能看到中间明显的皱纹，自言自语地抱怨着天气。  
斯摩格蹲下身捡起散落在地上的文件，上面的文字吸引了他的目光。  
大概在和卡普先生处理学院的事情，夏天总是会有很多事要忙，眼镜女士背对着他整理桌上的文件。  
海军学院吗？斯摩格抬头看着她的背影，对方的话触到了他停留在十几年前的记忆。  
是啊，那些孩子也该毕业了，她的语气听起来像是一位操心的家长——谢谢您帮我把它们捡起来，那么现在您可以还给我了吗？  
斯摩格才意识到那些文件在自己手里停留时间过长了，不好意思。  
他不想再招惹这位脾气不太好的女士。  
装着两杯饮品的袋子十分脆弱，斯摩格不得已用手拖着杯底，掌心承受着热咖啡温度快要烧起来。走廊里人很少但每一个人都脚步匆忙，从他身边路过的时候总能掀起一小股热风，大将的办公室大门紧闭，斯摩格摸到在冰凉的门把手的时候突然想到——也许他不在呢？办公楼的每一层的窗户都开着，相比起门窗紧闭的燥热，人们已经不在意蚊虫带来的困扰。  
斯摩格出现在办公室的时候，库赞的副官坐在桌子旁的一把小椅子上，桌面周围是堆积如山的能够把他埋起来的文件，他机械重复的手拿着钢笔就着动作停留在半空，两人对视了几秒中，斯摩格听见了副官的笔尖淌出一滴墨水啪嗒掉在白纸上，于是腾出一根手指向对方示意，年轻的副官小声惊叫，手忙脚乱拿出纸巾小心地擦拭。在一旁沉睡的大将喉结滚动了一下，从鼻子里发出一声没清醒的慵懒的鼻音，抬起眼罩的一角，睥睨着他的小副官，仍然没有注意到门口提着早餐一脸无奈的斯摩格，他轻轻咳了两声，库赞瞬间清醒了，急忙把翘起的腿放下，却不小心磕到了桌角。  
呃，副官先生，你可以下班了，说着拿起墨迹斑斑的文件和还在漏墨的钢笔放到自己面前，年轻人还没有从文件被毁的惊慌中缓过来，又被上司的话吓了一跳，他颤颤巍巍的站起来一副难以置信的表情看着对方，库赞把眼罩整理了一下端正坐好，又重复了一遍刚才的话，比第一遍的语气更加坚定。  
你平时就是这么压榨你的下属的？看着副官仓皇而逃的背影，斯摩格摇了摇头。  
没有的事，库赞说着无用的反驳的话，看了看他手里鼓鼓的牛皮纸袋，一只手悄悄的把杂乱的桌上剩下的已经干瘪的半个面包扔进最底层的抽屉里去，然后用脚尖推进去关好。  
我没想到你会来。  
我要休假了，来处理最后一点事，我今天没穿制服不方便到处走……  
你可以一直待在我这。又回去住了？库赞小心翼翼地拆开被金枪鱼肉的油浸透的包装纸，舔掉粘在指尖的酱料。  
宿舍里蚊子太多。  
我送你的捕蝇草呢？  
还活着呢，但是如果还要我喂它那就算了吧，斯摩格冷笑了一下，撕下一块吐司面包试着蘸了蘸牛奶，用手指抹去滴落在裤子上的奶汁，失败的吃法，他摇了摇头。手磨咖啡，我说的对吗？  
库赞打开杯盖，凑近闻了闻，抿了一小口，是他喜欢的卡布奇诺的味道。  
嗯，上面的奶泡也是手打的，味道应该不错。  
要尝尝吗？库赞端着杯子绕开桌子走过去，避开他伸过来的沾着奶油的手直接喂给他，斯摩格配合地仰起头含住杯口，温热的液体流入咽喉，不料呛了一下，库赞弯腰凑过去舔掉他唇上的泡沫和他接吻，舌尖舔过他凸起的唇峰，随即被他的牙齿轻轻咬住，斯摩格总爱含住库赞的舌头，用讨好又不敢放肆的力度和他纠缠着感受他急促又沉重的鼻息，柠檬和炼奶的甜蜜被淡淡的苦涩冲散，这个时候他只想在咖啡的味道里、在卡布奇诺的香气中里睡去。  
库赞离开之前不忘从他手中撕下一大块面包。  
真希望他会从咖啡里喝到那台老式机器新换的粉盒里残留的木屑，斯摩格小口啃着剩下的一点吐司面包，把最后一块一下子塞进嘴里。  
喂，别噎到了，库赞好心提醒道，举了举手里的咖啡，对方在他眼里就是一只因为生气鼓起脸颊的小动物。  
挺好的，库赞的嘴里塞着金枪鱼肉和面包片含糊不清地说着一些夸奖的话，也不知道是在夸斯摩格还是手里的三明治。  
可以加点冰吗？斯摩格的杯子里的冰块化掉了，库赞咀嚼的动作顿了顿，好像想起来什么事。嗯，你来得正好，这个东西……库赞挠了挠头，说着从办公桌下面抱起一个棕色的纸箱，拿出里面的东西放在桌上，他看起来很困扰的样子，斯摩格差点把嘴里的面包屑喷出来——那是一台蓝色的小熊刨冰机。库赞说自己是昨天下午收到的，问遍了所有认识的人，也不知道是谁送的，他的副官来报到的时候看到纸盒放在办公室门口，也没留下任何字条，他把它交到库赞手上的时候低着头把帽檐压的很低嘴角还憋着笑。  
这又不是什么丢人的事情，斯摩格努力忍耐着笑意安慰道，仔细端详着，陶瓷制的小熊刨冰机顶上是一个可以旋转的把手，小熊的肚子的位置是空的可以用杯子来盛放刨冰，试着转动几下把手，小熊的眼睛还会跟着左右转动，看起来十分讨喜。我知道，但是你不觉得这个东西很奇怪吗？库赞手托腮歪着头看着这个有些滑稽的小东西，手指蹭着小熊的脸又点点它的头，有些哭笑不得。刨冰机啊，倒是很应景的礼物，有点奇怪但还挺可爱的。  
这件礼物送给他真是再合适不过了，斯摩格想。  
夏季太过明亮，云丝好像被太阳晒化的棉花糖一样融进淡蓝色的天空。一时间办公室里很安静，恍惚中斯摩格似乎感觉时间流转到了午后。  
柠檬炼奶吐司的夹心和焦糖气泡水的味道太过甜腻，斯摩格感觉口腔有些干涩，但他并不想喝水，库赞丢给他一个橘子当做餐后水果。  
你看这个橘子长得皱皱的，像不像波鲁萨利诺？库赞在说这话的时候嘴角不住地往上翘，自己先被逗笑了。这番话如果被黄猿大将知道，他可能会微笑着把一整根香蕉捅进说这话的人的喉咙里让他的脖子被撑出形状就像刚刚吞下一头山羊的蟒蛇的肚子，斯摩格低头咧嘴。  
这个橘子果皮非常的厚实，长满了皱纹。捏一捏，感觉里面除了果肉之外还有很多的空隙，大拇指的指甲用力陷进果皮，几滴小小的汁液溅到了斯摩格的嘴角，他用手指抹了一下嘴把果皮剥开，橘子发出一丝漏气的声音稍稍扁下去了一点。把整个果实掰开，果皮分离的声音让他听起来感觉很舒服。剥一瓣橘子放进嘴里，牙齿碾碎果肉，果汁将酸楚带进整个口腔，舌头也酸的发麻——这个橘子放置的时间久了，每一瓣果肉相连的地方都松松垮垮的，水分虽不多，但足以解渴。  
你听说了吗？海军学院的八十周年校庆，斯摩格走到门口拿回来今早的报纸递给库赞，正如今天早上听到的那样，人们都在为这一极具纪念意义的庆典忙碌。  
假期要去做什么？库赞窝在沙发里，并没有着急打开报纸，轻轻摇晃着杯子把底部的沉淀摇匀，喝光最后一点咖啡。  
反正不会乖乖留在总部，这里太热了，斯摩格想找个地方避暑。  
你最好做好被叫去参加学院庆典的准备，库赞提醒他。  
我不会去的，也不一定会有我，说着，斯摩格起身走到窗前拉开窗帘，阳光把他的皮肤照的发光，他在弥漫的灰尘里眯起眼睛。  
没人能剥夺我的假期，斯摩格回头看着他，狠狠地吸了一口烟。  
夏天到了，斯摩格只想和库赞待在一起。


End file.
